


Painting Penis's

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU where the reader is a painter and Sam (her friend’s boyfriend) is her inspiration and they somehow end up together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Penis's

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested by daughterofinkandletters. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry again for the lack of uploads at the moment. I really liked this au idea so I wanted to get it done. Anyways, enjoy :P - Bella xxx

Paintbrush in hand, you stand back from the canvas studying your work so far. You had to practice painting people, considering the people you draw generally look like they’ve been drawn by a 10 year old. It was harder than you first thought. It was hard getting the proportions right without having someone to actually draw in front of you. You squint slightly, looking at the painting. If you squint…it vaguely resembles a human. Sighing, you throw your paintbrushes back on your table in frustration. Without you noticing, the music coming from your speakers had stopped. Generally when you were painting you completely zoned out. You were completely oblivious to the world and everything that was happening around you. Which was why you hadn’t realised your music had stopped, and also seemed to be why you hadn’t realised someone was frantically knocking on your front door. You jog over and swing it open, and are immediately greeted by a loud squeal. Your best friend Emily launches herself at you, taking you completely by surprise. You stumble backwards and your heel gets caught on your rug making you fall heavily with Emily on top of you.

“Hi Em.” You say, laughing at her enthusiasm.

“Why aren’t you excited that I’m home?” She asks with a pout, still lying on top of you.

“I am excited. I’m also winded because you jumped me.” You say, pushing her off you with a groan.

“Harsh.”

“It’s not like you’ve been gone for years. You went away for a week with your boy toy.” You say, standing up and brushing yourself off. “Ah speak of the devil. Hi Sam!”

“Hi (y/n). Always a pleasure.” Sam says from your doorway.

“So. You gunna let us in?” Emily asks. She was incredibly bouncy and irritating today.

“Yeah go for it. Don’t touch any of the art stuff.” You say, stepping aside.

“Shit bro. You redecorated.” Emily says as she bounds into the room. You glance around at the various canvases scattered around your flat.

“I needed to practice painting people.” You explain, your cheeks flushing slightly when you see Sam examining a rather risqué painting of a group of naked people. “I can’t quite get it right without a model.”

“They’re good.” Sam says quietly, flicking through the sketchpad on your table. “What are these?”

“Those? I dunno.” You say, walking over to see which sketchpad you had out.

“That looks like…” Sam starts, but before he can finish you slam the sketchpad shut. You can feel your ears burning as you clutch the sketchpad close to your chest. Sam turns slowly to look at you, a smirk playing on his lips.

“It’s nothing.”

“Were they of you?” He asks. You think about the time you were desperate for a model, so desperate you stood in front of your mirror and drew yourself.

“No.” You reply bluntly, throwing your sketchpad onto your bed and turning back to Sam with a forced smile on your face.

“Sure.” He says, still smirking.

“Oh fuckity fuck balls…” Emily mutters from the middle of the room.

“You alright Em?” You ask, concerned at the sudden look of panic on her face.

“No…I was supposed to pick up my Nan from the airport and hour ago…” She whispers in complete despair.

“Well congratulations.” You say with a laugh. “You’ve really excelled yourself this time.”

“Sam I need to go. Can you stay here with (y/n)?” Emily asks while running to the door.

“Yeah no problem.” Sam says, turning to you and winking. “I’m sure we’ll find something to do.”

“Ok awesome. Bye!” Emily shouts while shutting the door behind her. As soon as the door is shut, Sam spins round to face you.

“Whatcha wanna do?” You ask hesitantly.

“Well you were painting when we got here. I wouldn’t want to stop you.” Sam says with a shrug.

“Urr….yeah sure?” You reply, walking back to your canvas and sighing when you look at it again.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t paint people. I really need to practice but it’s so damn hard without a model.”

“Paint me.”

“Pardon?” You say, turning to face Sam.

“I’ll stand here. Paint me.” He says simply, standing directly in front of your canvas.

“Ok…” You reply. You walk to your closet and grab a new canvas and more paint. When you turn back around Sam is completely naked.

“Hey.”

“Dude what the fuck! Put your clothes back on!” You shout in a panic, trying not to stare at his body.

“I can do this?” He says, locking his hands behind his head and swinging his hips slightly.

“That’s worse you knobjockey.”

“Oh oh oh. How about this.” Sam says, laying on the sofa. “Hey (y/n). Paint me like one of your French girls.”

“You’re such an idiot.” You say, chuckling slightly.

“Ah. You laughed. I’m off the hook. Now paint me.”

“Fine.” You say, grabbing your brush. Your eyes squint slightly and you can feel a blush spread across your cheeks as you examine Sam’s naked body. You begin to outline his body, the strokes slowly becoming more intimate and detailed. You start to really get into the painting and forget who it is you are actually painting. You paint his hair, his incredibly toned body, his dinkily donk, his muscular legs…everything. You slowly step back once you’re finished and stare. It wasn’t half bad. Sam jumps off the sofa and bounds towards you. He stands incredibly closely next to you to examine the painting.

“I don’t look half bad.” He says, nudging you slightly and grinning.

“Thanks for being my model.” You say turning your head to look up at him, finding that he is already looking down at you. Within a second your lips meet, and within another the pair of you are lying on the sofa.

“This is wrong.” You say between kisses.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Sam mutters back, his hands roaming your body.

“You’re dating my best friend.”

“You are beautiful”

“You…oh that’s a penis.”

“Well spotted.” Sam chuckles, while pulling off your shirt. Quickly followed by your jeans, then your bra, then your pants.

“Dude…we…no…” You stammer, trying to make sense of what is happening.

“Look (y/n), I have had feelings for you way before I had feelings for Emily and I know you at least like me a little.” Sam says, moving his head back from yours slightly so he can look you in the eye.

“Oh god I feel the same.” You say, realisation crashing down on you. Sam makes a noise of approval and promptly flips you so he is lying on top of you on the sofa. Slowly he kisses down your body sending shivers down your spine. Your back arches as his mouth reaches where you most want it, his hands gently stroking your thighs and holding them apart. A moan escapes your mouth which only encourages him. You’re so close, but you wind your fingers through Sam’s hair and pull him gently back up to you, kissing him slowly.

Then, the front door opens. “Hey guys I’m back! I got my…”

“Em.” Sam says quickly, jumping up off the sofa.

“What the fuck is this.” Emily says quietly, her eyes flicking between Sam and you.

“Em listen…” You start, but before you can say any more she turns and storms out of the flat, slamming the door behind her.

“Well shit.” Sam says, turning to you.

“You can say that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com for more of our stuff :)


End file.
